


Bonne année !

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: One Shot, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[TRADUCTION] [OS] Les rebelles fêtent joyeusement le Nouvel An. Tout le monde est heureux, sauf un certain Seigneur Sith solitaire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonne année !

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Brighter New Year](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/86927) by Momo Spock. 



> Cet OS est la traduction de la fanfiction « A Brighter New Year » postée par Momo Spock sur le site Fanfiction.net.

« Viens, Luke ! On va être en retard ! »

« J'arrive, j'arrive, il faut que je prenne mon sabre-laser à confettis. »

Leia ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander ce qu'était un sabre-laser à confettis et l'entraîna à bord du Faucon Millenium.

« Dépêchez-vous, tous les deux ou nous ne serons pas à l'heure ! » dit Han en sortant la tête de son précieux vaisseau. Leia leva les yeux au ciel et embarqua à bord du Faucon. « Et c'est reparti... » pensa-t-elle.

Bientôt le Faucon atterrit sur la Base Rebelle, et Mon Mothma s'approcha de lui. « Bienvenue commandant Skywalker, princesse Leia, capitaine Solo, Chewbacca, R2-D2 et C-3PO à la fête du Nouvel An de cette année. (ndla : je sais pas si c'est très clair...) » dit-elle sérieusement. « Oh, mais de qui je me moque ? Faisons la fête ! »

« WOOHOO ! » applaudirent-ils lorsque les boissons arrivèrent. Ils se dirent que ça allait être une grande fête.

* * *

 

_En attendant, sur l'Executor..._

Dark Vador sortit de sa méditation et regarda dans le vide, puis soupira. « Encore un autre réveillon du Nouvel An seul », se dit-il. Vador savait que la solitude était courant chez les Sith, mais tout son être demandait à ne pas être seul. Mais qui l'accepterait ? « Luke. »

« Luke ? » appela Vador à travers la Force.

« Père ? »

« Oui, mon fils, c'est moi. »

« Je ne rejoindrais jamais le Côté Obscur. »

« Non, Luke, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. »

« Pour quoi, alors ? » demanda Luke, confus.

« Je... euh... me demandais ce que tu faisais pour le Nouvel An. » dit maladroitement Vador.

« Oh, je suis avec mes amis... Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, pour rien... » dit Vador, déçu. Apparemment, il allait être seul pour le Nouvel An, à nouvea... Mais Luke dit : « Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? »

« Je ne serais pas contre, mon fils. »

Bientôt Vador arriva à la Base Rebelle, et après quelques coups de blasters que Luke arrêta, il était avec son fils, attendant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle année.

Luke était heureux que son père les ait rejoint, lui et ses amis, pour la fête du Nouvel An. Il se sentait comme un homme de 22 ans normal, aussi normal qu'on pouvait l'être quand on avait un Seigneur Sith pour père.

« 10 secondes ! » cria Han.

« Tous ensemble ! » rajouta Vador joyeusement.

« 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... BONNE ANNÉE !!! »

Han embrassa Leia passionnément, Chewbacca rugit de joie, et Luke lança ses confettis.

Mais bientôt la réalité frappa Luke lorsqu'il regarda son père, et il lui murmura : « Je devine que vous allez partir bientôt, non ? » Vador entoura les épaules de son fils de son bras et répondit : « Non, Luke, je reste ici, pour toi. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Vador n'aura pas été seul à la Nouvelle Année, et lui et Luke savaient que ça allait être une nouvelle année joyeuse pour tous.


End file.
